


ten centimeters

by asakuraa1



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, kaoru just wants to hold maya's hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Kaoru contemplates the gap between her and Maya





	ten centimeters

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am not dead  
> kaomaya rights!

There’s a gap. Ten centimeter gap, to be precise. It’s a gap that’s been bothering Kaoru for some time.

A gap between Seta Kaoru and her object of affection; Yamato Maya.

Sitting on the stage after a successful performance, attending the after party for the cast members and crew members. Their hands are in the perfect positions. Only if Kaoru had the courage to hold her hand.

Kaoru’s crush on Maya has amplified over the last several months. Maybe it’s her sweet awkward nature or her signature laugh that drew Kaoru to Maya. Or maybe her knowledge of tech and machines. Whatever it is, Kaoru’s heart has been captured by Maya.

“Kaoru-san? You’re spacing out.” Kaoru snaps out of her thoughts and focuses on the current situation.

“Ah, yes. Up in the clouds with my illuminating thoughts. It truly is fleeting, isn’t it?” A natural ‘Kaoru’ response. Maya responds back with her signature laugh. It’s music to Kaoru’s ears.

Ten centimeters. The estimate of how far away their hands are away from each other. All it takes to close it is courage. So close yet so far. Maybe the gap is larger than ten centimeters.


End file.
